


6 cats 1 dog?

by Soft_hours (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, i dont even know if it counts as fluff, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soft_hours
Summary: Lee and Gaara have 6 cats, and Lee loves that but one dog wouldn't hurt would it?





	6 cats 1 dog?

**Author's Note:**

> It's Britney bitch, here's the first one-shot that I'm making. There will be more in the future but none of them are connected unless I say otherwise.

Lee stepped into the sandstone house he had moved into 3 years ago. Obviously, the house was much larger than his old Konoha apartment, almost 4,000 square feet of desert decorations. Somehow it still felt cozy even with the empty spaces yet to be filled with potted plants. Plants hanging from the ceiling almost hit him in the face as he made his way to his beloved husband. His first instinct led him to the garden, even though it was almost 1:00 am it was a very possible spot for his spouse to be at this time. Stepping into the room filled with plants was like walking into a rainforest without the grass. Surprisingly the garden was a bit creepy at night, so Lee made his way out of the room as fast as he could. Passing the kitchen on his way to the bedroom Lee could see that it was deserted, the dishwasher wasn't even on. Lee crept up to the bedroom door and slowly turned the knob, making sure not to make any sudden loud noises. When the door was opened enough for his body to slide through he sidestepped into the room. 

There on the king-sized framed bed was his husband Gaara, the leader of the town of Suna. His hair was even messier than it usually was, sticking up straight like Jimmy Neutron. Around his body was 6 cats, the same six cats they'd had for the entire time Lee and Gaara have lived together. The first senior cat, Eva was by his head curled around his face. The youngest, Mali was sitting in the crevice of Gaara’s back. The spotted one Zoë was near his feet, hugging his sock. The only male cat, Oliver was laying at his stomach like a stuffed animal. The one with the spotted ear, Charlie was wrapped around his neck like a scarf. The last cat Athena was a bit further away, over to his left but she was still close enough to not be upset. 

Lee loves his husband and cats so much, but if he had to choose between cats and dogs he would go with dogs. It isn't that he hates cats, he could never hate an innocent animal. Lee had just grown up around so many dogs from Kakashi and Kiba that he had grown fond of them. But of course when Gaara suggested cats who was Lee to say no? So here he is with 6 cats and a husband. 

Lee laid down as close to Gaara as he could get without messing with a cat, which wasn't close enough for romantic Lee’s liking. That's if it has been decided, they were gonna get a dog. 

The next day Lee is coming home with a Chihuahua puppy. Since they had so many cats a big dog wasn't the best idea, so he went with the smallest dog they had. Now time to introduce the dog to Gaara and the cats. Lee wasn't really nervous about showing Gaara the dog, Gaara had brought most of the cats home without even a warning for Lee. As expected Gaara smiled and pet the dog, then went to put the cats in a kennel to meet the puppy. Gaara took out Mali and Oliver first since they’re the most interested ones. They were a bit hyperactive but after a few slaps from the dog they settled down and laid down. The rest had no idea there was even a dog in the house. They were blissfully ignorant for a while. Lee smiled at the cats playing with the dog, thinking about all of the adventures they’ll go on with pouchino. Yes that’s his name. Pouchino.

And Lee loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
